Open Your Eyes
by GilmoreGirlAddict
Summary: When you break into someone's house just to see them, how do you ask them to open their eyes? [OneShot SongFic OneSided ZxM]


**Open Your Eyes**

**Summary: **When you break into someone's house just to see them, how do you ask them to open their eyes? OneShot; SongFic; OneSided ZxM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol or the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. There are both owned by bigger, richer people than myself.

**Author's Notes: **This is merely something I did when I was bored. So don't go yelling at me about "Oh, it sucked". If you want to do that, then have reasons behind your answer. And if it's "I just don't like the pairing" then why the heck did you even read this anyway? I mean, even an idiot would know not to read something with a pairing that they don't like. Or, if it's "I just don't like the song" then forgot the song and tell me about the _story._ I'm not asking for a long debate paper, just some opinions that you actually have a reason for. And also, this is _onesided _ZackXMaddie fic. Which means, it's only about one of their feelings, m'kay? Now then, last but not least, Zack is 16 in this fic -- which, for all of you who can't count, or can't remember, makes Maddie 19. Got it? Good.

_All this feels strange and untrue _

_And I won't waste a minute without you _

_My bones ache my skin feels cold _

It was raining. Pouring hard outside, the rain coming down in huge torrents, occasionally followed by a bright, zig-zagged lightning and booming thunder. Occasionally. And it was dark, so dark that you could hardly see your feet. But for him... It didn't matter. He knew the way to her house with his eyes closed. And the rain... it felt good against his burning, bloody skin. Getting in was hardly a problem. He always had one of those hair pins -- bobby pins, as some would say -- and used it to get in. Luckily, her house was far away from any roads, so no one called the police on him. Luckily.

_And I'm getting so tired and so old _

_The anger swells in my guts _

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts _

_I want so much to open your eyes _

_Cause I need you to look into mine _

He knew where her room is. He didn't care that he left small spots of blood every two steps on her nice, polished wooden floors, or her soft plush white carpet. It was irrelevant. Maybe she'd think that someone just spilled red wine on the floor or something. He didn't think about it. He did, however, sit down in the chair beside her bed, looking at her peaceful face as she slept on her side, a small smile gracing her features. Her blond hair was flipped behind her, spread over the other half of the bed. And he knew that she'd know he was there in the morning, when she saw the puddles of blood on her wooden chair. But for now, she didn't know. But he wanted her to. He had so much to say to her.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

He knew that he shouldn't have been taking a walk so late at night -- it was already 3 am -- but he wanted to see her. He had to. He had forgotten about any gangs that lurked in the shadows, just waiting for unexpecting prey that happened to walk onto their territory. He had been beaten up pretty badly -- hard not to when it's one against five -- but he held his own pretty well, or so he thought. They eventually got bored. And he let them go -- revenge and anger were the last things on his mind. He had to see Maddie, and he forced his hurting, pained body to walk forward, towards her large white house. He had to see her.

_Get up get out get away from these liars _

_Cause they don't get your soul or your fire _

_Take my hand knot your fingers trough mine _

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

He gently picked up her hand, which hung out from the bed, and held it in his own, the one that had been cleaned from the heavy rainwater. And he sighed, looking at her beautiful face and their fingers, which had been subconciously intertwined by her. It was enough to allow him to smile, a full smile, but one that quickly faded as he saw the picture on her bedside table. Of _him. _That rich, recycling guy she married. The one that was always away on his "business". He knew that it wasn't business. Everyone knew. _She _knew. He knew that much. He knew that he was cheating on her... But she tried to deny it. "He's not worth it," he whispered, his voice getting lost by a loud clash of thunder.

_Every minute from this minute now _

_We can do what we like anywhere _

_I want so much to open your eyes _

_Cause I need you to look into mine _

And then he noticed them. By the picture, in the light of another streak of thunder. Papers. Some sort of... court papers? He picked them up with his free hand, glancing at them before putting them back, the blood rushing from his head. Divorce papers. He understood that she wanted them, and he understood why. He was glad. But... no. She was supposed to be happy, not upset and getting pained from the long divorce that lay ahead of her. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. But he didn't. He knew that he couldn't.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

She still belonged to Jason, or Jeice, or whatever his name is -- Zack couldn't remember. He didn't care to. Their marriage would be over soon anyway, so what would be the point in it? He didn't need to bother himself with yet another problem. He had enough of those already. Jason -- or Jeice, he still couldn't remember -- couldn't be put on his list. At least, putting his name on there couldn't be. Not enough room.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

"Just... hold on tight," Zack whispered, kissing Maddie's hand slowly, leaving a small trace of blood on the back of her palm as he carefully removed her hand from his. He sighed slightly, looking at the love of his life sleeping. That should be his bed, too. Not Jason's -- or Jeice's, whatever. Maddie should have been _his _wife, not that "J" guy's. Definitely not Jason, or Jeice, it didn't matter. Same difference, right? But he stood, casting one last, long glance at Maddie's sleeping form before he walked to the doorway. And then he stopped in his tracks.

_All this feels strange and untrue _

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

"I will," Maddie whispered, looking Zack straight in the eye as she forced a faint smile. And he nodded, leaving for the cold, hard, rainy road with her face in his mind.


End file.
